


Opposites Attract

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Genderswap, Hiatus, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Castiel wakes up as a girl and Dean's world is thrown upside down. He starts to question himself and notice his friend in different ways, ways he hadn't noticed he did before. Established Destiel, don't worry Cas will become a boy again. Sometime...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might get a revamp, it's really old (2014) and I might rewrite it and delete this one, it was relatively popular when I started it. This is another crosspost.
> 
> Dean is 20, Sam in 16, Cas is 20.

An ear splitting scream filled the the air. Dean woke with a start, jolting out of bed, getting tangled in the quilts, and toppling to the ground. He struggled into his pants as he ran down the hall towards the sound, his brother Sam scrambling out of his room close behind.

"Cas!" Dean yelled as he threw the door open to his friend's room. He froze in the doorway when he spotted a dark haired girl sitting in the centre of his friend's bed. "Who the hell are you?"

"D-Dean," she muttered helplessly. Confused understanding flickered in Dean's eyes.

"Cas?" The girl nodded miserably. "Oh my god. What the fuck did you do?"

"I-I didn't do anything." Castiel frowned.

"Then how'd-" He paused as his eyes wondered over Castiel's frame. He mentally scolded himself when his gaze lingered on her chest. She had a nice frame, cute curly hair that fell to her shoulders, and a cute baby face. "How'd this happen?" He motioned to the whole of Castiel.

"I don't know." She cried. She pulled her large tank top strap back over her shoulder.

Dean's cheeks flushed slightly. "Well until we've figured out how to fix this..." He turned around. "Find something that actually fits you."

He left the room, followed closely by Sam. A mischievous glint filled the long haired boy's green eyes. "Dean and Cassy sitting in a tree-"

"Shut up Sam." Dean growled.

Sam sniggered. "Don't act like you weren't looking, I caught your eyes."

Dean said nothing as he walked into the kitchen to cook some burgers. Minutes later Castiel wandered into the kitchen in a large plaid shirt. Her hair was messy and she looked uncomfortable, for which Dean didn't blame her.

"Burgers will be done in ten." He muttered, trying not to stare at her too long.

Castiel nodded. "That'll be good." She stayed standing by the table, tugging at the ends of her shirt.

"Well?" Dean motioned with his spatula to a chair. "Have a seat, why don't you?"

"I-I'm not..." She blushed darkly and looked at her feet. "I'm not wearing any underwear... None of them fit me."

"Oh god." Dean bit his lip. "Fine, fine. We'll go shopping later." Castiel nodded her thanks. She watched Dean closely as he placed the burgers on the table. "Well, chow down." Castiel nodded again and slowly started eating. She smeared ketchup on her chin which Dean found adorable. Sam was staring at Dean and when the older man glanced at him he smirked suggestively. Dean glared. "Shut up."

"He didn't say anything." Castiel said slowly.

Dean glared for a second longer before turning his venomous gaze to his own burger. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Sam broke it. "So, Cas, do you have _any_ idea how this happened?"

"No." She shook her head, tugging at the bottom of her shirt again. "I stood by the window looking outside at the stars before I went to bed."

Dean nodded. "Is there anything you said or did?"

"I was staring at the stars and I said they were beautiful." She said softly.

Dean nodded slowly. _'You definitely are beautiful...'_ He shook his head vigourously. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Care to share?"

"Shut up." Dean stood quickly, picking up his plate. He grabbed Castiel's plate as well as he headed to the kitchen. Castiel made no arguments, just followed him closely. She tugged at her shirt again to make sure she was covered. "Do you have any pants you can wear? You aren't going out like _that_."

"No..." She frowned. "I only have my jeans and in smaller than I was."

Dean nodded slightly. "You got a belt?"

"No."

Dean sighed. "You can borrow one of mine. We should also get you some, uh..." He motioned to Castiel's chest. "Some uh... So you don't embarrass yourself."

Castiel raised an eyebrow slightly as she followed Dean. She stood warily in the doorway as Dean rummaged around for a belt. "You're uncomfortable."

"No shit. My best friend wakes up as a girl, how would you react? You'd be on edge." He scowled, throwing a tan belt and his leather jacket to Castiel.

She caught them with a small yelp. "Th-thanks." She offered a small smile before disappearing down the hall to her bedroom.

Five minutes later she returned wearing a pair of jeans that were rolled up near the ankles and Dean's jacket. "Let's go." Dean grumbled, tossing a glare over his shoulder to Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked beside Castiel into the store. With a heavy sigh he followed her, only speaking to give his opinion to questions Castiel asked. His cheeks seemed to be stained a permanent pink.

"Which style am I supposed to get?" Castiel asked, walking through the isle of bras. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Am I supposed to get this one," she picked up a set of bright pink polka dotted bras, "or this one?" She held up a set of sports bras.

"I don't really care. Which ever you like, not in that way, is what you should get." Dean looked away as Castiel turned to the rack of bras again.

"There's too many to choose from..."

"How are you not the slightest bit embarrassed?" Dean shot quickly, speaking without thinking.

"Well, this is normal for girls right? If that's what I am then it shouldn't matter." Castiel shrugged, settling on the set of sports bras.

Dean groaned. "You aren't supposed to be comfortable with this! This is awkward as hell, man."

"Quit whining. These jeans are starting to rub me wrong..."

Dean blushed darker an allowed Castiel to drag him into the isle for underwear. "Hurry up, I don't want to be here too long."

Castiel rolled her eyes. A couple walked into the isle and the preppy blonde started to examine the bikini style panties. Castiel scrunched her eyebrows and picked up two different sets. "Which one?"

"It doesn't matter! Just choose one so we can get out of here." Dean growled.

The man that walked over with the blonde smirked at him. "Get used to it, if you plan on keeping her you'll have to. It's only part or being a man."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, she's your girlfriend right? It only gets worse so you'll need to get used to this. Next thing you know you'll be buying tampons for her."

Dean flushed darker. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend."

"Close enough." The man shrugged and walked away with his girlfriend.

Castiel chose a set of boy shorts and Dean forced a smile. "Can I get some clothes while we're here?"

"Like what?"

"Shirts, pants. Maybe a couple skirts. Or a dress." Castiel shrugged.

Dean sighed. "I can't say no to you." He ruffled her hair.

Castiel smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Dean nodded and followed Castiel. He smiled as she chose a white shirt that had a print of folded black wings on the back. Castiel let him choose a few shirts and a couple pairs of jeans.

Castiel was basically buzzing as they got in the check-out line. "I'm serious, thank you Dean."

"It's no problem. I'd do the same for Sam."

Castiel smiled and nodded. "I know."

Dean set Castiel's shirts and jeans on the check-out belt and nodded for Castiel to put down her bras and underwear. The cashier rang up the items and Dean paid.

"You have a very adorable girlfriend."

Dean forced a smile. "Thank you." He grabbed the bags and headed to the car.

"What was that?" Castiel asked slowly when they were outside.

"A mistake." Dean said, as he put the bags in the backseat.

"Mistake?" Castiel frowned slightly.

"What? No, you aren't the mistake. She made a mistake." He blushed when his mind told him it wasn't really a mistake. Sure he and Cas had "flirted" when Cas was still Cas. He wasn't going to make him feel like shit by falling for girl Cas. No way.

"Oh." Castiel climbed into the passenger side. "So you just agreed?"

Dean said nothing as he started the car. "Yeah. What's the harm? It doesn't really affect us."


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks had passed since Castiel had become a girl, quite literally in fact, and Dean and Sam had quickly learned that they couldn't be as rough as they used to be. If they were playing video games they couldn't punch her shoulder like they did when she was a he. They couldn't tease like they used to, she got offensive easily.

Dean couldn't explain the strange sedation he'd get when she smiled or laughed. It was weird, sort of like what happened when Cas was a guy but just more noticeable and not so easy to shove aside.

Sam started getting cocky when he caught Dean's eyes following Castiel. He'd nudge his brother and act like a school kid, teasing him childishly. He tried his hardest to make Dean jealous of him, sitting as close as he could to Castiel, allowing her to bury her face in his chest when they watched horror movies.

Dean hated it.

Today would be different though. Very different.

"DEANNNNNN!" Castiel yelled, running into the kitchen where Dean was getting a glass of water.

"Woah, calm down Cas. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" His eyebrows scrunched in concern.

"I-I'm bleeding." Castiel's wide eyes were filled with panic. "I-I think I'm possessed."

"Slow down, where are you bleeding?" Dean raised her arms, not finding any scratches that were bleeding. Then she looked down. Dean's face flushed and he laughed. "Chill man. It's natural for girls, it's a monthly thing."

Castiel's eyes widened even more, which seemed virtually impossible, in horror. "Monthly? You mean this will happen again?"

"Yeah. You're just on your period, you're alright." He grinned slightly. "I'll be back." He grabbed his keys, abandoning his glass of water.

"Wait! Where are you going? Hey!" Castiel grabbed his hand and Dean tried to ignore the fact that his heart skipped a beat.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." He laughed, ruffling Castiel's hair.

Castiel scowled as Dean took his hand back and left. "Sam!"

"Yes Cas?" Sam peeked into the kitchen.

"Where's he going?"

"The store." Sam shrugged.

"Why?"

"To get things for your girl problems." Sam shrugged and returned to the couch where he continued playing Call Of Duty. Cas frowned.

When Dean returned fifteen minutes later with a few plastic bags Castiel rushed to meet him before he even got inside. She hugged him so forcefully they almost fell over. "Dean! You're back!" She sounded so close to tears that Dean felt a pang of guilt.

"Sorry Cas." He ushered her inside. "If it makes you feel any better I embarrassed myself thoroughly in the store." He handed her a bag.

She pulled a box out. "What are these?"

"Tampons. It's so you don't ruin your underwear." Dean averted his eyes, face going red. "The other box has pads if you aren't comfortable with the tampons."

"Oh." Castiel cast the box a suspicious look. "How do I use them?"

"I don't know, there's an instruction booklet thing inside." Dean said. He got a brown bottle from another bag. "This is hydrogen peroxide, soak your underwear with it and it'll help get the blood out."

Castiel nodded and took the bottle. "I'll be back." She disappeared into her room.

Dean sighed and sank onto the couch, still holding the other bag. Sam raised an eyebrow and cast him a look out of the corner of his eye, still focused on his game. "What's that?"

"Chocolate." Dean muttered.

"For Cas?"

"Yeah." Dean shrugged. Sam nodded knowingly.

A few minutes later Castiel came into the room and sat down. On Dean's lap. He chewed his lip. She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, her breath tickling his chin.

"You gonna give it to her?" Sam asked, pausing his game to look at his brother and Castiel.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Dean set the bag on Castiel's lap.

She hummed softly and opened it. "Chocolate?"

"Something about girls and chocolate, especially when they're on their period." Dean shrugged.

Castiel smiled softly and opened the chocolates. She popped one in her mouth and moaned of pleasure at the sweet taste. "Thanks Dean." Dean smiled weakly at her.

That night Dean made Ramen for dinner. He had bought ice cream earlier, chocolate of course, and sprinkles to put on the ice cream.

Castiel snatched the sprinkles from the counter before he could put them up. She ate a handful, dropping some on the floor and getting some on her face.

Dean laughed. "You've got a little something there." He plucked a purple sprinkle from her face and ate it.

Castiel grinned crookedly and sat down at the table. "Hurry up, I'm hungry." She said, leaning lazily over the table.

Dean grinned and placed three bowls on the table. "Sam, dinner." He called into the living room.

"Just a minute!" Sam yelled, sounds of combat filling the silence.

Dean glanced back at the table and did a double take. "What the hell is that?"

"Sprinkles." Castiel said, her blue eyes daring him to say something else.

"In Ramen?"

"Why not?"

Dean squinted slightly. "Alright." He watched slowly as she ate. "You probably shouldn't-" Castiel glared at him and he cut himself off. "That's a lot of sugar. Plus six boxes of chocolate..."

"I'll be fine." She laughed.

Dean want so sure but he didn't say anything. He ate in relative silence with Castiel and when they finished they returned to the living room. "You should take a break Sammy."

Sam made a small sound, probably protest. Castiel cuddled against Dean. Dean stroked her hair lightly an snatched the controller from Sam's hand. He paused the game much to Sam's displeasure. "Dean!"

"Go eat."

Sam glanced at Castiel who looked comfortably content. With a sigh he stood up. "Alright, lovebirds. I'll leave you two alone while I eat."

Dean scowled and Castiel laughed lightly. By the time Sam returned Castiel had fallen asleep from consuming too much sugar.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean woke up on Saturday it was because Castiel came in his room and jumped on his chest. He heard the door open but suspected it was Sam checking to see if he was up. The next thing he knew was that there was a heavy pressure on his chest and he was awake with a loud "Oof!" His eyes flew open and when he saw her his face went fifty shades of red.

"C-Cas." He smiled weakly. "What's up?"

"I'm up, so you have to be up. Let's do something. I'm bored." She said, rolling off of him to lay beside him.

God, if Sam knew about this, Dean would never hear the end of it. Dean stared at her tiredly. "Alright." He pulled the blankets tighter. "Like what?"

"Video games." Castiel grinned. She really was adorable and Dean buried his face in the pillow to keep himself from staring. "Come on! I'll tug the blankets off of you." She threatened, holding tightly to the blanket in case she needed to yank it from Dean.

"Wait!"

"What?" Was that irritation in her voice? Dean groaned mentally, upset with himself that he'd irritated her.

"I-I'm not wearing anything."

"So?" Castiel's eyes clouded with confusion. "I've seen you without clothes before."

"As a guy! It's different if you're a girl!"

"How so?"

"Have you not seen yourself?" Dean laughed dryly. "Fine, turn around and don't look until I tell you that you can."

Castiel rolled her eyes. "I don't really get the point. I mean, I've already seen you before."

"Just do it."

With a huffed sigh Castiel turned around to face the door to Dean's bathroom. There was silence, except for the slight rustling of Dean getting dressed, for several minutes. "Sam told me he was surprised you haven't asked me out." Castiel said absently.

Dean tripped over his jeans and had to regain himself. "And that's a bad thing?" His voice sounded higher than it should've but he tried to act like nothing had happened.

Castiel shrugged. "Not really I guess." Great, now he'd made her disappointed. "I guess it's just a little different. Normally you're hitting on every girl you see but when we go out shopping together I've noticed that you watch me closely as if you're afraid someone will steal me away. Almost like a kid who hides the last box of fruit snacks because they don't want someone else to take it."

Dean stayed silent a minute, struggling to get his jeans in again. "I'm... It's..." He sat down beside her. "Your point being?"

"You're acting dumb." Castiel nudged him slightly. "You're that kid who's afraid that the last box will be taken before they can have it. Remember when we were walking to the car from the movies last night? Those guys were looking at me. Do you remember what you did?"

Dean shifted slightly. "I don't know what your talking about." He whispered.

"You put an arm around my shoulders and told them to fuck off. Don't act like there's nothing there, I know you Dean. You're the jealous type, if someone says they like what you have you become over protective."

Dean twiddled his thumbs. "I promised I wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?"

"I promised I wouldn't have feelings for you." Dean looked up into her blue eyes. "I promised myself that I wouldn't do that do you."

Castiel's eyes softened. "Dean..." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I told myself I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"The only thing your doing is hurting me, Dean. The wedge is there, it's so obvious and obnoxious. I'll sit beside you and I feel like in being pushed away." She tilted his head so their eyes were locked. "It hurts Dean. It makes me feel like you don't want me there and that's not what I want."

"It's not the same though, Cas. You're different."

"I'm the same Cas." Castiel frowned slightly.

"Ah, don't look at me like that!" Dean looked away. "Come on, let's just go play those video games."

Castiel nodded and followed him to the living room. "I'll pick a game." She said as she crouched by the pile of games. She finally decided on Mortal Combat Vs. DC.

"Oh it's on." Dean grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had own three rounds and Castiel had own two before they'd started arguing, quite loudly in fact, and woken Sam up. "What's going on?" He mumbled as he walked into the living room.

"She's cheating!" Dean whined, not unlike a five year old.

"You're the one that's cheating! Did I lean over and lick your cheek to distract you so I could lay the final punches?" She glared harder. "I dot think so!"

Sam glance between them with amusement. "Look ladies, you're both pretty."

Dean glared at him. "Did you just call me a lady?"

"Oh get over yourselves. She cheated no more than you did."

"Actually, she sat in my lap so I couldn't see anything." Dean said.

With a roll of his eyes Sam disappeared into the kitchen. "I don't want to hear about your couple problems."

"We aren't dating!" Dean said, too quickly an defensively.

"Sure you aren't."

Castiel gave Dean an "I told you so" look. "You like me."

"I'm not going to use you."

"What's your problem? If you like me just admit it!"

"Alright! I like you." Dean said. "I just don't want to do that to you. You'll only end up hurt."

With a heavy sigh Castiel curled up against Dean's side. "Whatever."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "It's just... What'll happen if you become a dude again? I wouldn't be able to promise that I'd stay with you."

"I'm willing to take that chance." Castiel whispered. "I'm not just going to be able to get over you quickly. I've known you forever, I've had a crush on you for years."

Dean blushed. "So every time you flirted with me it was sincere?"

"Yeah." Castiel looked up into his face. "That's not weird is it?"

"Not really." Dean shrugged. "I flirted back didn't I?"

"Yeah. I guess you did."

"Come on, let's finish the game and I'll take you out for lunch."

"What about Sam?"

"He can invite Gabriel over or something. I don't know." Dean shrugged as he chose Batman for the fourth time.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean took Castile to a burger joint not too far from the house. Their waitress, Jo, glanced once at Castile sourly before plastering on a smile. "What'll it be today Dean?"

"The usual." He glanced at Castile. "Cassie will have whatever Castiel usually gets."

"Alright." Jo nodded before heading to the kitchen. When she was out of earshot Castiel frowned slightly.

"Cassie?" She huffed. "What was that?"

"Look, people don't usually become someone they aren't. It's not normal for a dude to go to bed and wake up with a set of boobs on his chest." Dean leaned back in the booth.

"Well, obviously she doesn't like me."

"No shit Sherlock. Look, she has a thing for me. She's just participating in female jealousy crap."

Castiel nodded. "Alright." They sat in silence for a minute.

When Jo returned she placed their food on the table. "Is that all?"

"Could I get an extra apple pie to go?" Dean asked, picking up his burger.

"Of course. I'll bring your bill when you're finished." She disappeared to another table.

Castiel ate in silence causing Dean to shift awkwardly. "What're you thinking about Cas?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Things." Castiel said again, making it obvious to Dean that she didn't want to speak.

Dean sighed. "I know that face. You're jealous."

"Am not." Castiel shook her head.

"Alright." Dean said, voice laced with doubt. A few minutes of silence later and Dean chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Stay still." He leaned across the table and wiped some ketchup from the corner of Castiel's mouth. "You looked childish."

"Says the one who ordered another pie."

"You can never have too much pie." Dean said, a triumphant glow shining in his eyes. "Pie will rule the world one day and I will be the king."

Castiel laughed, making Dean smile. "What a day that will be."

"Loosen up, it's not good to be so stiff." He poked her forehead between her eyes. "You'll give yourself wrinkles."

"Shut up." Castiel slapped his hand away with a smile.

They pushed their empty plates to the end of the table. "Cas look at me." Dean grabbed her hand. "I want you to smile, I know this is all weird to you and probably not how you want to live your life but we'll get through this. I promise."

"How do you know?" Doubt filled Castiel's voice.

"I'm a Winchester. I'm one hell of a shot." Castiel raised an eyebrow and giggled. "Glad you're laughing again. I don't like when you're all quiet."

Jo came over and took their plates. "Here's your bill." She handed a black booklet to Dean. "Ash is manning the cash register."

Dean nodded and stood. He grabbed Castiel's hand and helped her up. "After you, m'lady." With a roll of her eyes and a fake gag from Jo, they continued to the cash register.

"That'll be thirty-seven, fifty-two." He said casually. "Who might this be?"

"This is Cassie. She's off limits." Dean said, handing over two twenty dollar bills.

"Man, who said I was going to go after her?"

"I can see it in your eyes. Keep the change." Dean said, taking Castiel's hand again and heading for the impala. "Come on."

"What was that about?" Castiel smirked slightly. "Who's jealous now?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Let's just get back home before Sammy starts destroying the house looking for his Call of Duty game."

"You stole it?"

Dean pulled a game case from the backseat. "He's addicted and it's not good for him." Castiel laughed.

"You're in so much trouble."

"I know." Dean grumbled as he started the car.


	7. Chapter 7

As Dean pulled up to the house he took one glance at the black car with red interior. "Son of a- damn it. She could have called first."

"Who?" Castiel chased him to the front door.

Dean unlocked the door and threw it open, immediately getting a bucket of oatmeal dumped on his head. He blew some off of his lips and wiped it clear of his eyes. "Catherine! Show yourself." His voice was dangerously low.

A girl about Sam's age stepped out of the living room with and innocent smile. "Deany bean! What the hell happened to you?"

"Ask yourself." With crossed arms he continued forward. "Don't play innocent when you know that I know that this is your fault."

"What are you- no. Gods no, you wouldn't."

"But I would." He wrapped her in a large hug, rubbing his oatmeal covered head against her shoulder.

"Damn it Dean! This was a new jacket." She whimpered, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Maybe you shouldn't plant oatmeal traps above the front door for when I get home." Dean laughed an let her go.

"Who's this?" Castiel asked, crossing her arms.

"Ooh, someone's jelly." Catherine laughed.

"What? Why would I be a fruit spread?" Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? No it's an expression. You're thinking of jam. If someone's jelly they're jealous." Catherine laughed again. "I'm his cousin, and if anything I'd go after Sammy. He's cuter after all."

"Hey!" Dean frowned.

"You know it's true." Catherine laughed. "I'm Catherine."

"Castiel." Castiel shook Catherine's hand.

"Deans said a lot about you! I could've sworn he said you were a- oh shit."

"What? What the hell did you do?"

"Um... I may or may not... N-never mind."

"Catherine." Dean held her by her shoulders tightly, warning in his voice.

"You remember how you used to call me at midnight because you'd had a dream about Cas and you were afraid you were gay for him? Well, I may or may not be the reason why he is now a she. I found this book in the library, you know, one with spells and shit. I thought it was fake, I've read so many fakes it's not even funny."

"Get to the point."

"Well, I was inspired by your panicked called at three a.m. I decided to do some research on spells and stuff and I grabbed the spell book. While I was searching in it I found a spell that changes someone's gender. Like Cas here." She swallowed heavily. "I thought it was a load of bull crap and I found it funny. I said the incantation while thinking about Cas because you'd told me once that you wished he was a girl and I guess it worked."

"You..." Dean scowled. "Damn Cat, how do you reverse it?"

"I don't know." Catherine glanced at Castiel. "I'm so sorry."

"Cat! The next round is starting!" Sam yelled form the living room.

"Coming Sammy!" Catherine scampered back into the living room. "You're going down this time! I swear it."


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine called everyone to dinner around seven. She served each of them a bowl of pasta and had to go retrieve Sam from the couch. Castiel looked at Dean.

"What? Cas, if you have something to say just say it." Dean folded his hand on the table.

"About what she said earlier-"

"God Cas, why are you bringing this up?" They hadn't said anything about it and had gone their desperate ways, Dean to the backyard to practice with his pellet guns and Castiel to her room to read a book.

"I just want to know if what she said was true. Did you have feelings for me when I was... You know, male?"

Dean nodded slowly, not looking at Castiel. "Yeah, she was telling the truth, and damn Cas, it scared me more than my father's death."

"Why did it scare you?"

"My father raised me in a world where that kind of sexuality isn't accepted." Dean said slowly. "Sam rebelled before I could even begin to gather the nerves to. He left for college, found Gabriel and they started dating." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh." Castiel said softly. She remembered all the times she would come out of her room and find Sam an Gabriel curled up together on the couch.

Dean shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Yeah."

Castiel leaned closer to him. "Dean."

"Cas?"

Castiel kissed Dean's chin. "I liked you too."

Sam came trudging into the room and sat down. "I was almost finished Catty."

"I know, but you need food."

"Why couldn't I eat in the living room?"

"Last time you tried that you didn't touch any of your food." Catherine said as she started eating. She glanced between Castiel and Dean. "Oh shit. Did we interrupt something?"

Dean smiled and started to say 'No' at the same time Castiel said 'Yes'. Dean waved his hand. "It's not important, eat your pasta."


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine and Castiel stood side by side washing dishes. Catherine had insisted upon it and Sam had eagerly said yes, it having been his night to do them probably had something to do with it. As soon as it was decided, the long haired male retired to the living room where the sounds of guns could be heard. Dean left to take a shower moments after.

Catherine scrubbed at an already clean plate. Her scrubbing slowed and she tilted her head.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, placing the dry plate in her hands in the cabinet.

"We should have a sleepover." Catherine looked up, her emerald eyes twinkling. "I don't know you as much as I know my cousins and you're in love with Dean so it's not like I'd try to make you mine. Besides, that Jo chick is more my type."

Castiel shifted slightly. "What are you saying?"

"Let's sleep together." Catherine said it so casually, missing the way Castiel shifted uncomfortably. "Friends do it all the time, I can teach you how to use makeup." She turned back to the sink and rinsed the plate.

"You mean like...?"

"What? No, not like Dean means, gods! He's corrupted you! If I meant that I would've said 'let's have sex,' he'd have my head if I did that." Catherine laughed dryly. "When friends sleep together they share a bed, there's no kissing and unnecessary touching." She handed the plate to Castiel who dried it and put it in the cabinet.

They finished with the dishes fairly quick and Castiel followed Catherine into the living room. "Five more minutes!" Sam's eyes filled with desperation.

"Alright Moose, calm yourself. Cas and I are going to her room. Tell Dean, she and I are having a sleepover. No boys allowed." She bent down and kissed his cheek before heading to Castiel's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine walked out of the small bathroom connected to Castiel's small bedroom. She was drying her hair with a towel as she walked around in a pair of boxer briefs and a baggy t-shirt. She sat on the end of Castiel's bed and tilted her head slightly.

"What?" Castiel felt as if she should know what the other girl meant, but alas she was lost. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and rested her chin.

"So what's your story?" When Castiel gave her a look that clearly said 'you're on drugs or something' Catherine smiled. "Everyone has a story. What's yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"How'd you end up here? What did you do before? Do you have any siblings? That kind of stuff." Catherine laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I was homeschooled," Castiel said quietly, her voice shaking slightly. "I ran away after finishing school, dad wanted me to go to college online but I wanted to have friends."

Catherine nodded slowly. "That's why you didn't understand the term jelly and why you didn't know what a sleepover was."

Castiel nodded. "My siblings kept trying to get me to come home but I kept running, I didn't want to go back. I didn't want anything to do with the family business... I just wanted to be able to be myself, to do what I wanted." Her voice started to waver but she took a deep breath and continued. "My sister, Anna, she's the last communication I've had with my family in a little over a year. Last I saw of her she was storming away from me after I'd said I didn't want to go home..."

"I'm guessing something bad happened?" Castiel nodded slowly and took a shaking breath. "It's alright," Catherine started, "you don't have to-"

"I'm going to." Castiel looked sideways at Catherine. "I was so angry, I didn't try to stop her." She shivered and buried her face in her knees. "The car hit her, people were screaming and then an ambulance showed up... I hadn't known what to do so I ran, I'd been sleeping in the park for a few nights when Dean found me."

Catherine blinked slowly. "Tough life." She leaned back on her elbows. "Is she your only sibling?"

Castiel shook her head. "Gabriel stops by sometimes but I avoid him. I normally stay in my room reading when he visits."

Catherine scrunched her nose. "Gabriel? As it Candy God, the dude dating Sammy?"

Castiel nodded. "That's the one."

Catherine pulled Castiel into a hug. "My heart aches for you. Gabe gets so extremely annoying."

Castiel shrugged. "What about you?"

"Me?" Catherine tugged at her long black and red hair. "Well, my parents died when I was little and I was adopted into the family. I've always had a fascination with magic and the likes, as you can clearly see, and that's about it." Her emerald eyes danced through the room. "Papa Bobby, their uncle, has always been kinda protective and such."

"Why do you say that?"

"The first day I brought home my boyfriend he'd all but stacked him with questions," she chuckled at the memory. "He means well, really." She grabbed a box of Bottlecaps from her bag. "Now what'd you say we play a game?"

"Alright. I can go borrow a board game from Dean."

"You do that, if I asked he'd deny me and send me home." Catherine popped one of the purple Bottlecaps into her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
